kvlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Serbanoiu Eduard
"There are things out there, things that should remain forgotten, things that corrupt the mind with foolish ambition and empty promises. Shame I can't forget." -1st company Marshal Serbanoiu Eduard Serbanoiu Eduard is the Marshal of 1st company after the rise of Pudis Vardzkan to the rank of Grand Marshal. History Serbanoiu's story begins as far as the recovery of the Contempt of Steel found by former Marshal Pudis Vardzkan of the 1st company, although it is highly believied that his story might have started even during the Horus Heresy, however no data that has remained intact exists to back this up, neither does the Astartes himeslf. Upon his recovery he was recruited into the 1st company due to his skill with the blade, trained personally by his Marshal. His skill and leadership would shine upon engaging in his "first" battle, showing the skills of a long time veteran. During a campaign against an ork WAAGH the Astarte would prove a feat of heroism that would be remembered. It was during a failing defence of a city when the orks started pouring on the streets. Serbanoiu was isolated from the rest of the chapter with several scouts and a civilian shelter behind them. He did not order a retreat, instead he ordered the scouts to hold their ground and to man the heavy weapons the PDF cowardly left behind before being put down. Soon enough hundreds of orks charged in. After hours of defending the reinforcement finally arrived in the form of Imperial Guardsmen dropping from the skies in parachutes laying lasfire on the orks from abose. He held and kept the shelter safe, dropping down exhausted on the ground bloodied. He stood his ground and protected thousands of civilians from a gruesome dead. Ever since then he was known as the "Hero" and the scouts who stood with him where promoted into Battle Brothers. As the years passed the Hero would fight alongside and would rise to the rank of Captain where he would work on his leadership skills and learn from experience. After the rise of Pudis he would take the role of Marshal where he would spend most of his time in the Shatering Sun. Biology The Marshal has very rough grey skin that is resilient to acid and other substances that would normally harm a space marine. His facial features are mostly human with the exception of very dilated blue eyes. From his mouth a strong acid flows constantly with no control causing damaged to anything else that he wears. His body seems to be incapable of healing wounds fast and efficiently and at times it causes random growths on the surface of the skin which then begin to rot and fall deteriorating with incredible speeds. It has been discovered that the growths will stop breaking down once placed in stasis for a short while. The information as to why is restricted. The brain is very different from that of a normal astartes capable of digesting information and keeping it as it was given, however very slow to adapting and self learning showing frustration by isolating himself when incapable of accomplishing tasks that require a much more. Due to this strange genetic differences the Marshal almost never takes off his armor, something we the inquisition encourage since the last time he didn't have a helmet ended up killing a serf who was unlucky enough to have a small drop of acid drop on his eye, which then burned all the way through his head. Notable campaigns The Red Wave of Omecus III 130.42M During a patrol around Ultima Segmentum a warp storm erupts and warps in a large chaos fleet with the power to conquer a sub sector. A distress signal from Demeter Sector calling calling for aid against a chaos invasion is intercepted by 1st Comapny. Upon arrival in the Demeter sector they see the brutal engagements with the Chaos fleets. A vox message incoming from a planet called Omecus III calls for imediat help from any Imperial force. They explain that the populace is being slaughtered and the PDF can’t hold the remaining cities from the heretic astartes. 1st company realizing that they cant wait on the rest of the chapter to arrive they decide to charge in the aid of the PDF. Upon arrival they engage with the Red Corsairs within the Hive City and manage to push them back allowing the PDF to fortify the entry points. With the help of the supposed PDF commander they manage to make multiple strikes on the Chaos forces for weeks. But after the Red Corsairs realized where the leadership of the PDF is they set a complicate plan. The Red Corsairs send their weaker forces in large numbers of cultists to distract the main force and send their veterans straight to the recaptured city whose forces are in warzones. The veterans unchallanged managed to enter the recaptured city in a desperate attempt to destroy the leadership but they are met by the 1st company strongest warriors lead by Marshal Serbanoiu. The combat was so brutal and fast that by the end both sides met heavy loses but the chaos force of veterans was exterminated. But between the losses there was no Chaos Lord. With a large push of Armored PDF divisions they manage to send the enemy force and make them retreat from the planet. With the planet liberated and with small numbers of cultist forces stranded that can be cleared by the remaining PDF. But while the planet was saved the Sub Sector was still in danger. Planets became besieged everywhere and the Imperial Fleet was starting to get lower in numbers. ++ 174.42M. Ultima Segmentum. Demeter Sector. Arrovin I. The Red Comet Returns++ A report comes through to the Contempt of Steel that an old enemy has emerged once more from the warp seeking conquest over the Demeter Sector. Realising that the warband was not exterminated last time, Serbanoiu takes his ship to fly directly towards the Sector employing the help of 2nd Company to defend it. Upon arriving in the Arrovin system the Marshals are surprised to see the Imperial Navy struggling against the giant fleet of heretics and the warp anomalies manifesting themselves. As they approach they receive a message to help the ground forces on Arrovin I in securing the Orbital Cannons. The battle on the ground proves itself challenging, not because of the skill the enemy holds but rather because of their ridiculous numbers. One after the other, the giant cannons start to be destroyed as the PDF struggles to stop suicidal cultists from jumping into ammo storage. The situations turns more dire when the veil between reality and the warp starts to thin out as chaos ships in orbit align themselves in a circle causing a giant red beam of lights to slowly engulf the world. It is only by luck when a frustrated commissar punches a inoperative console of the cannon that it fires a shot disturbing whatever sinister ritual was being held in orbit causing all the ships to explode into massive clouds of blood which begins to freeze in place creating a new belt around the world. The chaos forces begin a hasty retreat as the veil grows thicker and separates the warp from reality living only stragglers on the world. However this would not be the last of the Red Corsairs. Category:Characters Category:Marshals